brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dale McCreary
Private Dale McCreary is a young soldier in Baker's 3rd Squad Assault team. Biography A young loud-mouth from Missouri, Dale McCreary irritates the majority of the squad with his somewhat arrogant attitude and talkative manner. Although annoying, he is a likeable member of the squad, and finds a good, solid friendship with Courtland, and later Holden. In battle McCreary is not afraid of anything. Using his BAR Rifle, he will stop at nothing to kill whoever is in his path. Early Life After Pearl Harbor, Dale was so desperate to join, he lied about his age and joined the paratroopers. He excelled in training as one of the best of the squad. He was one of the best shots in his company 2nd only to Zanovich. Despite his cocky attitude, McCreary became good friends with all the squad and was well liked although Baker thought he was a good solider but "kind of a asshole". Over time he became close with Courtland and Muzza. On his 18th birthday, the squad was shipped to England to prepare for D-Day. On June 6th, the squad jumped into France. The squad's plane was hit by flak and McCreary's friend Muzza was hit. He died in McCreary's arms, and then McCreary had to jump out of the plane in order to survive. Road to Hill 30 Upon landing in France, Dale met up with a trooper from the 501st, by the name of Newman. With his help, he reunited with Courtland. After finding themselves separated from Newman, the two had a heated argument over Muzza's death. After linking up with Zanovich, Rivas and Obi, the five spent the night in a barn. McCreary revealed his softer side here talking openly about his feelings after Muzza's death. Later the next day, the five were ambushed and both Obi and McCreary were injurned. That night the squad hunked down in an old chateau. The next day McCreary, still not fully recovered, was injured again during an attack on German motors. The five of them then linked up with a unit from the 82nd, where his wounds were treated. On June 9th, when attacking a small village with the 82nd, Dale singlehandly took out a German panzer tank. Later that day, the five of them settled down in a house near Purple Heart Lane waiting for Baker. During the night they were attacked by a squad of Germans. Defending the top floor alongside Zanovich, McCreary jumped on a grenade only to find it was a dud. The next day, Baker and the rest of the 3rd squad linked up with them and they began thier push up Purple Heart Lane. Earned in Blood He is only seen helping the wounded Mac in "Close Quarters". For risking his life to save Mac, he was awarded the silver star and promoted to Pfc. McCreary loved his BAR rifle, and after Carentan he was promoted to Corporal, but because of an unknown reason, he was demoted to private first class. Hell's Highway Taking a considerably bigger role, He is transfered to Baker's Fire Team, under the command of Zanovich. Upon metting Holden, Leggett's replacement, he was very kind to him and introduced him to the squad. Upon metting Franky, he shows a dislike to him due to Franky being Muzza's replacement. However, overtime he warms to Franky and takes a big brother role. He teases Franky- writing beans on his jacket- but shows support when needed. He has a dislike of Dawson- as seen in " the first bad news"- because of his interest in the pistol and superstition. Zanovich, McCreary and Holden work well as team and the three are regraded as the best in the platoon. He was deeply upset and affected by Franky's death. After learing the truth about Allen and Garnett, Dale stuck by Baker and still believed in him. Quotes Trivia *McCreary is the first to see Muzza die. *He is best friends with Courtland and Zanovich. *He makes fun of Franky LaRoche, calling him Beans and even wrote the name on Franky's jacket. *He is absent from all three Brothers in Arms game manuals. *He has a younger brother at home. *He is the 4th soldier in the game who hailed from Missouri the others were Sgt. Risner, Cpl. Campbell and S.Sgt. Baker. *In each game, there is a private in the squad who is young, naive, and somewhat disliked. In RTH30, it is McCreary, in EIB, it is Paige, and in HH, it is Franky. *A new actor voiced McCreary in Hell's Highway. It is unknown why but is believed that the previous actor has other commitments. Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:3rd Squad Assault Team Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:3rd Squad Assault Team